Starkit's Prophecy
by Perkypaw
Summary: "Beware the claws that reek of death, beware the poison berries. The light must fall, to save us all!" Starpaw looked at her father in confusion, what in StarClan's name was THAT supposed to mean? (Starkit's Prophecy Remake)


Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar (ginger tom with a flame colored pelt green eyes)

Deputy: Brambleclaw (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather (gray tom with blue eyes)

Warriors: Squirrelflight (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Dustpelt (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Sandstorm (pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Cloudtail (long haired white tom with blue eyes)

Brackenfur (golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Sorreltail (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes)

Thornclaw (golden brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Brightheart (white she-cat with ginger patches and blue eyes)

Spiderleg (long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes)

Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)

Birchfall (light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Graystripe (long haired gray tom with yellow eyes)

Berrynose (cream colored tom with amber eyes)

Hazeltail (small gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes)

Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom with green eyes)

Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Poppyfrost (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Honeyfern (light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Hollyleaf (black she-cat with green eyes)

Foxheart (reddish tabby tom with green eyes)

Icefire (white she-cat with blue eyes)

Toadleap (black-and-white tom with yellow eyes)

Roseflame (dark cream she-cat with green eyes)

Briarstorm (dark brown she-cat with amber eyes)

Bumblestep (very pale gray tom with black stripes and green eyes)

Blossombreeze (pale brown she-cat with a darker brown stripe down her back and green eyes)

Apprentices: Foxpaw (ginger tabby tom with green eyes, from the horseplace, mentor is Squirrelflight)

Daisypaw (long-furred cream she-cat with blue eyes, from the horseplace, mentor is Cloudtail)

Icepaw (white-and-gray patched she-cat with blue eyes, mentor is Whitewing)

Flamepaw (flame-colored she-cat with one green eye and one blue, mentor is Thornclaw)

Lakepaw (blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, mentor is Whitewing)

Songpaw (ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a black tipped tail, mentor is

Queens: Ferncloud (pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes)

Dawnglow (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, formally from ShadowClan)

Kits: Starkit (blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes and a white patch on forehead, mother is Dawnglow father is Jayfeather)

Elders: Longtail (pale tabby tom with black stripes an blue eyes, retired due to failing sight)

Mousefur (small brown she-cat with dark amber eyes)

Weaselpelt (large red tabby tom with bright yellow eyes, formally from ShadowClan)

Leafpool (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar (large white tom with huge jet black paws and yellows eyes)

Deputy: Russetfur (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud (very small brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Warriors: Oakfur (small brown tom with green eyes)

Rowanclaw (ginger tom with green eyes)

Smokefoot (black tom with green eyes)

Ivytail (black-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Toadfoot (dark brown tom with green eyes)

Crowfrost (black-and-white tom with green eyes)

Kinkfur (tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and blue eyes)

Ratscar (brown tom with a long scar across his back and green eyes)

Snaketail (dark brown tom with a striped tail and green eyes)

Whitewater (long haired white she-cat with blue eyes, is blind in one)

Tawnypelt (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Flamebreeze (flame colored tabby tom with green eyes)

Tigerfang (huge dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Dawnfeather (cream tabby she-cat with golden eyes)

Apprentices: Flamepaw (ginger tom with blue yes, mentor is Littlecloud)

Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mentor is Oakfur)

Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mentor is Smokefoot)

Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes, mentor is Ivytail)

Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mentor is Crowfrost)

Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet and yellow eyes, mentor is Ratscar)

Scorchpaw (dark gray tom with amber eyes, mentor is Snaketail)

Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom with green eyes, mentor is Whitewater)

Oakpaw (brown she-cat with amber eyes, mentor is Dawnfeather)

Queens: Snowbird (white she-cat with green eyes)

Elders: Cedarheart (dark gray tom with amber eyes)

Tallpoppy (long-legged light brown she-cat with green eyes)

WindClan

Leader: Onestar (brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Deputy: Ashfoot (gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Barkface (short-tailed brown tom with yellow eyes)

Warriors: Tornear (gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Crowfeather (dark gray tom with blue eyes)

Owlwhisker (light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Whitetail (small white she-cat with blue eyes)

Nightcloud (black she-cat with amber eyes)

Gorsetail (very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes)

Weaselfur (ginger tom with white paws and green eyes)

Harespring (brown-and-white tom with green eyes)

Leaftail (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Dewspots (spotted gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Willowclaw (gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Antpelt (brown tom with one black ear and amber eyes)

Emberfoot (gray tom with two dark paws and yellow eyes)

Heathertail (light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Breezepelt (black tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices: Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom with green eyes, mentor is Barkface)

Thistlepaw (long haired white tom with green eyes, mentor is Leaftail)

Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mentor is Dewspots)

Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, mentor is Willowclaw)

Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead and yellow eyes, mentor is Emberfoot)

Queens: None

Kits: None

Elders: Morningflower (very old tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

Webfoot (dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar (spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Deputy: Mistyfoot (gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Mothwing (dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes)

Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors: Blackclaw (smoky black tom with green eyes)

Voletooth (small brown tabby tom with blue eyes)

Reedwhisker (black tom with gray eyes)

Mosspelt (tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)

Beechfur (light brown tom with blue eyes)

Rippletail (dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

Graymist (pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Dawnflower (pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Dapplenose (mottled gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Pounctail (ginger-and-white tom with green eyes)

Mintfur (light gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

Otterheart (dark brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Pinefur (very short haired tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Rainstorm (mottled gray blue tom with blue eyes)

Duskfur (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Apprentices: Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, mentor is Voletooth)

Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom with green eyes, mentor is Mosspelt)

Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mentor is Rippletail)

Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes, mentor is Mintfur)

Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom with green eyes, mentor is Otterheart)

Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes, mentor is Pinefur)

Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mentor is Duskfur)

Queens: Icewing (white she-cat with green eyes)

Kits: Beetlekit (brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes, mother is Icewing, father is unknown)

Pricklekit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, mother is Icewing, father is unknown)

Petalkit (gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, mother is Icewing, father is unknown)

Grasskit (light brown tom with green eyes, mother is Icewing, father is unknown)

Elders: Heavystep (a thickset tabby tom with green eyes)

Swallowtail (dark tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Stonestream (gray tom with blue eyes)

Prologue

The cats of StarClan had gathered. Their glowing pelts glittered brightly in the darkness as they settled around the Moonpool. There was an air of excitement as the cats closest to the pool looked in while others tried to shove to the front.

A blotch of darkness appeared on the water's surface. It was hard to see what it was supposed to be, but appeared to make sense to the cats as a blue she-cat's happiness seem to vanish.

"There is a prophecy!" the blue she-cat declared grimly, as the cats around her fell silent, "Beware the claws that reek of death, beware the poison berries. Darkness is coming and the light must fall to save us all!"

As soon as the harsh words of the prophecy left the she-cat's mouth the silence was immediately broken by a large white tom.

"It's about Starkit! She's going to save the forest! She has powers no cat has dreamed of!"

The crowd began to murmur to itself, many cats backed away uneasily as a sleek tortoiseshell she-cat shoved her way to the front.

"And how to you know, Whitepelt? The she-cat questioned, "It did not state her by name, nor did it state she would have powers."

The calm, rationalized statement caused Whitepelt to let out an angry growl, "I don't see anyone else suggesting anything better, Berryfrost!"

Before the argument could escalate the blue she broke in, glaring at the two, "It doesn't matter! What matters is that you two are fighting like kits when we could be working on a solution! Whitepelt, she has a point, and Berryfrost, stop taunting him!"

The two cats grumbled to themselves and fell silent as a golden tom stepped forward.

"I'll tell Jayfeather, Bluestar." He offered politely.

Bluestar nodded, "Yes, he needs to know. If Starkit truly is the one in the prophecy..."

"They need to know as soon as possible."


End file.
